Shadowed Solace
by MistSpade
Summary: What if Finn decides he had enough of his family drama, and a step for himself? What if decides to take his own side when the upcoming war is at hand? What if he had a secret weapon against the vampires and the werewolves?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note : Just for future reference, I'm tired of seeing almost every last one of my favorite characters ends up on the short end of the stick, and always be the sacrificial lamb or token character that usual go through hell to knock some sense into the main or lead in this story.**_

_**Secondary Author's note : Just to continue this rant, I'm tired of seeing that most characters walk over certain characters on cartoons, TV shows, books, and movies, etc. But, I know that how it is, and that's just how I feel about this whole entire situation. No shade on anyone, but that's just me and how I understand things.**_

**_Mandatory Author's note : I know it's been a while since I did a Originals fanfic or any kind of story lately. And that I haven't updated the previous stories that I already have up. But, it's just that I've been on a major writer's block. Like just new ideas that keeps coming into my head but, there is no substance to it. To be real honest I don't know what to do with it. So here, after seeing the most of the season four for the series, and I'm highly interested in the new characters._**

**_And aside from that note, I think I'm going to restart all of my other stories since, I realize that I've neglected them, and at the moment I can't really think of a thing else for them. But, I'll try my best to get them to work though._**

**_Warnings : If you do not like Yaoi ( boy x boy ) or Yuri ( girl x girl ), then I'd suggest that you press the little blue back button to return to the previous browser and don't read it then. But, as to my readers, that would like to proceed on to reading the story, then who am I to stop you._**

**"Speech"**

**_'Thoughts'_**

**_Disclaimers : I do not own the Vampire Diaries series spin-off, The Originals, whether it be the books or television show, cause that title ship goes to none other than, the masterminds behind all of this marvelous writings_**_**, Julie Plec and Michael Narducci. And I just had to say thank Julie and Michael, for bringing us such an action pack series as well as bringing back favorite cocky Original, Kol. And what's even better he is possessing a witch, which just sits well with me.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**The Chilling Prologue**_

* * *

><p>I seriously can't believe it. Once again, I let myself be used as some damn pawn in my family's game. All for who has the most power. What species will reign supreme all of the others. To think that I was blinded by my mother's grief to given in to her plans. I know it's not right To end an innocent life, but I feared the worst. It wasn't the fact that this baby could be one of the most powerful brings on the planet. But the fact, that our dear mother, Esther, had cursed the entire family by making a deal with her elder sister, Dahlia.<p>

Taking my older twin sister, Freya from us. Never to see her again, all cause of mother wanted to have children. I know, that what I said might sound harsh, but you have to understand. Like all magic in the world, it always have a price. Whether it be from the body or something else in the matter. And my sister was the part of that price, and every other first born of her line. Now, tell me if I'm wrong, but how is that fair. My life has gone down hill ever since that day.

For one, I just hope Mikael doesn't find out the truth, cause then we'll all be screwed. Having to live with the fact that your wife not only committed infidelity, but finding out that your daughter was forcibly taken from you, and your wife lied to you about her death. I think it might set him over the edge, just like last time.

_**( Flashback )**_

_It was months after the hunting trip, fortunately Mikael came home successful. Having a few laughs with the other warriors. Carrying the dead deer and surprisingly bear on the sled. _

_"Esther, I'm back." Mikael yelled through the hut, as I slowly walked from around the corner. Unsure, if should I go against the secrecy that I was to my mother._

_"Finn, where is your mother and your sister." I felt like I couldn't breathe, as if something was grasping at my throat._

_"Come on now boy, speak" Mikael yelled, the tension in the air was becoming thicker with each passing moment. In a soft tone, I said "Mother, is over there outside of the hut. She said that we needed to prepare."_

_Confused, Mikael asked" Prepare what?" Looking at you in it's whole entirety featuring he would not like the upcoming answer._

_You then remained quiet, trying to stay calm. But, you know that you were failing. Scared and fearful of what you should say next._

_"Prepare what, Finn!" Mikael demanded, not looking where this situation was going. He then walked over to you, visibly shaking you._

_You began coughing, in which later turned into rather loud sobs."Finn, tell me. Prepare for what!" Mikael yelled. The pressure began sinking in, everything was about to overflow. In a shout, you said" Freya is dead!"_

_And just like that, everything went into an uneasy silence. Looking up into Mikael eyes, you could see that something just snapped deep inside. Mikael then let go you, dreading of the new information he just received._

_His voice trembling "H-How did it happened?" Mikael looking directly at you in sadness, but you sense that there was something else that lay hidden behind his eyes. Quickly but surely, you tell him that it was the plague that killed her. Knowing that if you told the truth, not only would you lose your mother but your unborn baby brother, Elijah._

_And just like you predicted earlier, that there was something lying hidden behind the grief, sadness, and distraught. You finally gotten your answer, and you really wished you didn't. It was rage. True to the most anger._

_Mikael finally snapped. He began throwing things in our home, plates, tableware, anything that he could get his hands on. And yes, that even includes me. His rage and anger was suffocating, I couldn't move. I was helpless. I couldn't do anything in this onslaught of destruction._

_Soon enough, I was thrown across the hut lying not midst of rubble that was left behind. My body was cover with bruises, scraps, cuts, and the gashes that fell on my lower torso. Mikael in rage soon snapped out of it and raced to get mother. As I lay in the middle of this destruction and chaos. And a just like that I felt my vision soon go black. Letting the world around me fall and allowing the gentleg yet alluring cold darkness to over take me._

**_( End Flashback )_**

So, that's why I just go along with our mother, Esther says. Not only the fact that I was robbed of nine hundred years of my life. But, the sole fact, that only she and I know the truth with what happen to my twin sister, Freya and Aunt Dahila. Because of this secret gets out, that Freya was actually taken because of our dear mother's rashness and inpatience. Then not only do I have to worry about the werewolves, vampires, and my siblings ( Hayley included ) but of two new upcoming threats like Dahila and Mikael.

Thankfully, I have an outlet even if she may know or not the situation she is. Formerly it was my first love, Sage. But, now I feel a little bit intrigued by a confident yet feisty, down to earth blonde, who doesn't realize the full on danger she is in. I just hope that I don't get to attached cause I have a feeling that I won't last long if this endless war rages on. Oh, well I can at least hope.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there it is. please tell what you thought of it and please review, comment, etc.<strong>

**~ MistSpade**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note : Just for future reference, I'm tired of seeing almost every last one of my favorite characters ends up on the short end of the stick, and always be the sacrificial lamb or token character that usual go through hell to knock some sense into the main or lead in this story.**_

_**Secondary Author's note : Just to continue this rant, I'm tired of seeing that most characters walk over certain characters on cartoons, TV shows, books, and movies, etc. But, I know that how it is, and that's just how I feel about this whole entire situation. No shade on anyone, but that's just me and how I understand things.**_

**_Mandatory Author's note : I know it's been a while since I did a Originals fanfic or any kind of story lately. And that I haven't updated the previous stories that I already have up. But, it's just that I've been on a major writer's block. Like just new ideas that keeps coming into my head but, there is no substance to it. To be real honest I don't know what to do with it. So here, after seeing the most of the season four for the series, and I'm highly interested in the new characters._**

**_And aside from that note, I think I'm going to restart all of my other stories since, I realize that I've neglected them, and at the moment I can't really think of a thing else for them. But, I'll try my best to get them to work though._**

**_Warnings : If you do not like Yaoi ( boy x boy ) or Yuri ( girl x girl ), then I'd suggest that you press the little blue back button to return to the previous browser and don't read it then. But, as to my readers, that would like to proceed on to reading the story, then who am I to stop you._**

**"Speech"**

**_'Thoughts'_**

**_Disclaimers : I do not own the Vampire Diaries series spin-off, The Originals, whether it be the books or television show, cause that title ship goes to none other than, the masterminds behind all of this marvelous writings_**_**, Julie Plec and Michael Narducci. And I just had to say thank Julie and Michael, for bringing us such an action pack series as well as bringing back favorite cocky Original, Kol. And what's even better he is possessing a witch, which just sits well with me.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

**_Breaking Glass_**

* * *

><p>Walking down the streets in French Quarter can be breath taking to many. The exotic history, soulful music, and artistry it's all beautiful. But as for me, I'm just not feeling it. Don't get me wrong there is nothing wrong about walking down, it's just business. Just plain and simple. I don't have time to actually stop in the sites, if you know what I mean.<p>

Just recently, I found out through the grapevine that since my little cousin, Bonnie who was formerly the anchor to the Other side died. I thought it was high time to just leave Mystic Falls behind. Since I know for a fact that pain in add Salvatore is going to breathe down every witch's neck in forcing us to bring back his brother. Not caring if my little cousin suffers in the process.

It's like this every single freaking time. And I've had it with all this doppelganger, Salvatore drama. It's like every time those stupid doppelgangers get involved with anyone shit hits the literal fan. Taking everything that we witches do, in low gratitude and respect. Now, those damn fools turned my little cousin, into a sacrificial lamb. An extreme martyr, whose only purpose is to save stupid, ungrateful, doppelgangers and the other cluster fuck of friends that only see her as the witch on call.

I know it harsh and hurts me to say this but it's true. They sent her down a path that I don't think she can recover from. Going through spirit, dark, and the worst of them all Expression magic. I swear I could see this coming from a while now. Ever since both doppelgangers lived, I knew that she was going to be screwed either way. No matter how you look at it, it's always the same result, dead Bennett witch.

So I thought that if I left, there would be no way to get to me. Coming up to Rosseau's an walking inside the place. You see a man with high cheek bones, with shaved black hair. He turned to you, direct ing you to come sit with him. In your mind, your thinking" Is this the guy?"

As you walked over towards him, he then said" Lucy Bennett, it's nice to see you." Rolling your eyes, you replied back saying" Vincent or should I say...Finn Mikaelson, to what do I owe the pleasure." Right then an there, the smile on his face turned into a smirk. This is making you uneasy. So sitting down, you then said "What do you want? I think I've been around long enough to tell that whenever your kind comes asking for favors, it's pretty damn important. So what is it?"

"Come now Lucy, don't you think if I had some serious plan I'd go ahead and act upon as we speak already?" Finn replied back as he leaned back in his chair taking a sip of his coffee.

"So, what am I here for? And I know for a fact that it's not to help your mommy dearest, Esther. Who is now leading not only the witches but werewolves of the French Quarter. So, from what I'm guessing... a spell of some sorts."

Nodding his head with this sad smile, he then said "From with everything that has been going on in these last few months, I know for a fact that it will only be a matter of time before my siblings think the easiest way to get to mother is to kill me. Since no one is actually seriously taking her side since the disappearance of Hope."

Giving out a rather loud sigh in frustration," So what, your mother tried to kill an innocent baby. She is completely bat-shit crazy. Attempting to kill an innocent life, which has yet to even lived. So, I ask you, if your so gungho on family, then why on earth are you fucking siding with her when she tried to kill your niece, her grand-daughter."

Swallowing the last bit of his coffee, looking at you with sorrowful eyes" Because my dear, many don't know the actual truth, as to why she's doing this in the first place. And don't get me wrong, she's mad as a hatter. But, If you knew the full entire story on how our family came to be, then I think you would be singing a different tune."

"What's more to tell, she tried to turn her own children into vampires. Stripping them of even having a chance of a normal life. Turning them into monsters that only cause more problems than ever for the rest of us. And to top the cake, she got you like she got my little cousin into being her sacrificial lamb, to erase the mistake she made. All to cover and save her own ass."

Slowly looking his patience, you could see him becoming uneasy at the mention of being a sacrificial lamb." It's because she messed with forces that shouldn't be taken lightly. And she paid the price, and sadly it was my older twin sister, Freya as well as the rest of us."

"Wait a minute, I thought Rebekah was the only girl in your family. So, you mean to tell me that Esther basically sacrificed her, and what do you mean the rest of you?" You were a little bit shocked to hear, that the seventh child was a girl, but this soon later grew into mild confusion.

Taking in a breath and giving out a low sigh, Finn then went on," Well, to cut this long story short, since my mother was sterile and she went to her more powerful older sister, Dahlia into helping her have a child. But like with all magic, there are consequences. She basically sacrificed every first born of her line to her sister. And that's not even the worse part she wasn't taken right then at birth, but until we were only six right after Mikael left for a hunting trip. And when my mother tried to defy her, she was threatened with the rest of the family. So, when I said the rest of us, I mean we as her children fall under that same curse as well."

Gasping from the shock from what just explained," So, that's why she's like this." And then thinking ahead," She's afraid of her older sister coming to kill all of you. That's why she tried to kill Hope. She turned you into vampires because she didn't want any of you to pay that price. Losing a child, for every one of her line. Not thinking that Klaus would be able to have kids because of being hybrid, she was screwed. But not only that, if Mikael found out the truth then you would have another problem on your hands."

Talking a involuntary gulp, you then realized the situation he was in. He knee that someway, somehow that he was going to die. Either by his mother's craziness, Mikael, his siblings or by being caught in the crossfire. He was screwed and there was nothing he could do about it.

"So what spell do you want me to do?" Now, knowing the situation entirely. This was just an innocent man who was just got caught in his dysfunctional family's drama which would only lead to his death. One way or the other.

Finn then smiled,"The spell, I want you to do is a protection spell. I know that if I ever tried to do so by my own magic then it would tip off, mother dearest and my siblings. And I just can't have that. I would actually want to live for myself this time."

Your smile then turn into a wicked grin, liking the fact he was finally stepping out from his family. Moving closer, you then said" So, why don't we seal this little agreement." Being caught off guard, you pressed your lips on to his. You could actually see his eyes light up, hand gives in to natural instinct. Finn's moans shameless, he forgets that people are staring. That it's just him and Lucy.

Lucy then kisses down his jaw to his neck, where she bites down hard and sucks creating a big bruise. "Now everyone knows who you belong too, and thanks for the treat." Lucy says walking off.

Finn thanks the lord, that he wore baggy jeans today because it his his hard on perfectly. As he grins looking at Lucy's retreating form. 'Bennett's are very magical, indeed.' He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there it is. please tell what you thought of it and please REVIEW, comment, etc.<strong>

**~ MistSpade**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Warnings : If you do not like Yaoi ( boy x boy ) or Yuri ( girl x girl ), then I'd suggest that you press the little blue back button to return to the previous browser and don't read it then. But, as to my readers, that would like to proceed on to reading the story, then who am I to stop you._**

**"Speech"**

**_'Thoughts'_**

**_Disclaimers : I do not own the Vampire Diaries series spin-off, The Originals, whether it be the books or television show, cause that title ship goes to none other than, the masterminds behind all of this marvelous writings_**_**, Julie Plec and Michael Narducci. And I just had to say thank Julie and Michael, for bringing us such an action pack series as well as bringing back favorite cocky Original, Kol. And what's even better he is possessing a witch, while flirting with the every so fiery, Davina Claire. Which just sits so well with me.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

**_Shattering the Mirrors_**

* * *

><p>Smiling as you watched, Lucy walk out of Rousseau's from your seat. You then turned to the bartender and ask for another shot. Hoping to get a little bit tipsy before meeting your overbearing and psychotic mother, you failed to notice the fierce, blonde gently taping your shoulder.<p>

Looking over your shoulder, you see it was none other than, Cami. Your smile slowly fell and worked it's way into you giving out an exasperated sigh. You didn't really have time for this. Since, you just wanted to have a semblance of humanity and not have to worry about how your siblings going to kill you. Or the fact that your demented mother wants you to manipulate the resident human into becoming a body bag for your sister, Rebekah.

"So, what brings you here." Cami said, smiling. You could see that the smile was fake. But, hey at least she's being generous. You then gave her a weak smile, saying" Nothing much, just meeting a rather amusing friend. Casually, get a drink along the way. You?" Taking a seat along the other side of the table. "Just came here to clear my head. To sort things out between me and him." Grabbing your shot glass and filling it with tequila, then swiftly gulp it down. "Him?"you questioned, not trying to go into therapist mode."Klaus..." You then grabbed another shot glass and began filling the glass with tequila. Giving an out another sigh in understanding. She then goes on to say, " He hasn't called, text, or anything. Not a word at all. I know he thinks he's protecting me, but... I don't think I _want_ to be protected! Truth be told, I don't think I want to be around him anymore at all."

Mentally slapping yourself again, you noticed that she was about to go into one off her rants. "Well, from my perspective if that's how you feel, then what's stopping you from doing so. Camille, you are a strong, beautiful, intelligent woman and I don't want to seem the bad guy in saying this but, it's your life. Not his. You give him as much power as you let him. So, take my advice leave before you get hurt. Because all this will end with you in pain. If you let this continue." Gulping the shot down fast, soon enough pouring another glass.

"Wow, harsh." She replied back taking the bottle and pouring herself another shot. Then goes on to say" Never thought that I heard those words from my advisor." Giving the somewhat drunk, blonde a look."Hey, you don't know me that well. I'm different when I'm not on the job. And to be truthful, I'm not one to sugarcoat things for people."

"Well okay Vince, if you were in my place. What would you do, then?" She asked, you could tell she is a tad bit angry with you. Giving her a look,"Well to be honest, I would confront him face to face. Say that what's on my mind in hopes of him understanding that I'm not some girl on call. That I have a life as well. Secondly, if he thinks he can protect me at all times, he's insane. I would do something to show him that I'm capable of taking care of myself and not having to worry about anything. Lastly, have fun and enjoy myself even if it is for a short while."

Cami then gives you a look of surprise. Soon enough, your buzz was about to go away. So, you then gather your stuff and walk out the door. After saying goodbye to her. 'Now at least, she knows that I'm different than the others.' As you gather your thoughts along the way down the French Quarter.

Soon enough you then made it down an alley, then just like that a burning sensation raced over your skin. You then groan in pain, falling to your knees. Slowly, moving up your sleeve you then found that there are symbols that looked burned or carved into the skin of his forearm. "Really, mother." As you slowly gathered your things from the ground, and head to the cemetery.

As you walked passed a few werewolves you made to the greenhouse, along the cemetery. "Well, you always did know how to leave a message, mother." As she wakes from her trance, she turns gives a smirk,"If only all my sons were as respectful as you are." As snuffs out a nearby candle, which causes your runic wounds to heal. "Kol, will return home soon, and Elijah will soon wake from his slumber believing the only way to salvage what little humanity he has left, is to rejoin our family."

Yep there was that crazy, that I sure did not miss. You then slowly nod your head in agreement. Trying to throw off any suspicion or reasonable doubt that she might have. As she walks towards you, she hands over a small bundle of herbs. "Which is why it is time you bring Camille in. Here. I've spelled this to subdue her without causing bodily harm. " Shock clearly on you face," I thought that we had more time."

Esther then gives out a rather exasperated sigh," Unfortunately, we don't. Once Klaus has been duly influenced by his father, we will need to act quickly." 'Still in denial, mother. Well they say ignorance is bliss.' Unsure of the whole plan at this point, you go on to say" But really is there even a need for this, I mean. I can bring her in without it."

And she just gives you a look. As if really, Finn. You, think you can pull this off. To be honest, I was insulted by the accusation. With a roll of her eyes, she walks off to her plants to start another spell in the works. Most likely still trying to find our dear little sister, Rebekah. Or to see where she has gone.

Sighing, you hurriedly walk out the greenhouse and head back to Rousseau's. Might as well find Lucy to see if we came add more to this deal.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there it is. And not to sound, dramatic or another. But can you please REVIEW. It would be very much appreciated.<strong>

**~ MistSpade**


End file.
